DAME MAS GASOLINA
by LasPivitasdeForks
Summary: Bella es una caliente camarera y Edward un play boy gasolinero. ¿Lo tendra tan facil con Bella? EXB M por lemmons. Dejen review!


**ESTE ES NUESTRO PRIMERO FIC. ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEW PIVITAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Todos los dias la misma levantaba a las seis de la mañana, me ponia mi musculosa de tirantes, mis vaqueros ceñidos y mi camisa de franela a cuadros, mis botas sin cordones, mi gorra y me iba a mii puto trabajo..

Salí desnudo de la cama y me dirigí al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. Cuando hube terminado, me sequé el cuerpo y me puse mi uniforme de trabajo. Intenté peinar mi cabello, pero como siempre, fue inutil. De todas formas llevaria la gorra ensima, asi que no le di mucha importancia. Además, me hacía ver sexy mas de lo que ya era.

Comí algo rápido antes de salir de casa. Me cepillé los dientes y salí pintando hacia mi tortura í me esperaba el bastardo de mi jefe, Emmett. Se creía muy listo con sus músculos pero yo sabía que solo era un puto más. Me aserqué a mi taquilla, dejé allí mi remera y empesé mi jornada. El calor me hasía sudar, y decidí desabrocharme un par de botones de mi camisa de trabajo. Si tan solo pudiera conoser a una chava re linda...Y cuando desia conocer, queria desir alguna que todavia no me hubiera cogido, en este pinche pueblo de Forks ya no habia ninguna chava que no me hubiera fajado, me aburria ...pero sabia que alguna llegaria, seria ...¿seria la chava de la cafeteria nueva, todos desian que era un bombon con esas tetas apretadas y duras asomando por debajo de su camisita rosa...¿como dijo Emmet que se llamaba?

-Hey Em, ¿como me dijiste que se llamaba la chava de la cafeteria?

-Isabella, pero le gusta que la llamen Bella. Le viene el nombre como anillo al dedo, Bro. Es realmente linda. Solo con verla haria que te pusieras , si que tenia que estar bien buena.

Emmett tenía un gusto muy exclusivo con las nenas, escogía minuciosamente. Ahora estaba detrás de Rosalie, nuestra compañera de profesión, un bombón rubio con cuerpo de modelo y que se veía bien cogible. Desgraciadamente, todo lo bueno que tenía de cuerpo lo tenía malo de carácter. La chica tenía realmente malas pulgas y se lo estaba poniendo bien complicado a mi compinche.

Pero aa Rosalie bien le gustaba mamar una verga. Pude comprobarlo en la última fiesta loca de Jasper, mi compadre.

-Hey, Eddie! No estarás pensando en esa zorrita de Bella, no?

La voz de Emmett me sacó de mis eróticos recuerdos con Rose. Negué con mi cabesa y volví al trabajo. Tanto tiempo con una manguera en la mano, llenando depósitos, cuando lo que de verdad quería era llenar los depósitos de todas las minas de este fucking pueblo con mi manguera de tenia que consentrarme en esa chavita linda, caracoles, cuando acabara mi turno iria a esa puta cafeteria, tenia que ver si tambien deslumbraba a esa gallinita con mi sonrisa y mi famoso un esfuerso, iria antes a casa me ducharia, me perfumaria y...me estaba poniendo duro de pensar en que de nuevo empesaba a jugar...a cazar la zorra.

Después de un exhausto dia de llenar depósitos y reparar algunos carros, fui a mi casa a ducharme. Estaba bien pringoso de grasa de motor, a Rose eso la ponía como una perra en celo. No sería la primera vez que casi me limpia a lametasos. Mmmmm.

Despejé mi cabesa, me desnudé y me metí a bañar. Cuando hube terminado, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla bien apretado, una polera gris que se amoldaba perfectamente a mi torso, marcando bien mi six pack, me calcé mis converse y engominé mi pelo para intentar domarlo. Cogí mi movil, las llaves de mi volvo, mi cartera y me perfumé bien. Me éché un último vistaso al espejo antes de salir. Estaba realmente apetecible, si fuese gay ya me hubiese follado. Estaba listo para atacar. Con ese último pensamiento, salí de mi casa con destino a mi próxima victima..

Condusía por el pueblo dejando que la brisa entrara por la ventana de mi auto, consiguiendo así mi más que chingón "sex-hair". En cada parada de semáforo, me miraba en el espejo y me dedicaba un beso a mi mismo. Estaba realmente sexy y si esa pendejita no caía a mis pies iba a estar muy enchilado.

Llegué a la cafetería y entré por las puertas como un triunfante Napoleón. Notaba como las chavitas me miraban y mojaban sus braguitas por mi. Y entonses dos perfectos senos se pusieron ante mis ojos.

-Cafe? ...alce mi vista de sus tetas, para encontrarme con una boca rosagante y brillosa, mascaba un chiclet torciendola, carajo, que agujero mas follable, esa boca seria lo priemro que me fajaria, despues mire sus ojos, caracoles, dos inmensos ojos color chocolate con pestañas largas y negras me miraban fijamente...pero no deslumbrados...mierda, ¿que maldita chava era esta, que ni siquiera un pezon habia endurecido al verme?

-¿Hola? Pregunté si querías café. Se la veía enojada, daba golpecitos en el suelo con su pie.

-Eh...si, porfavor, un café solo- respondí como tarado.

¿Que pinches me pasaba? Yo era el gran Edward Cullen, las chicas no paraban de decir que yo era un dios del sexo. Todas mis amantes terminaban mas que satisfechas en mis brazos...y ahora venía esta chiquita ¿y ni siquiera me miraba? Eso tenía que cambiar, pero senté en una de las mesas de la cafetería y me dediqué a ía un cuerpaso de infarto. Estaba enfundado por una polera rosa que le llegaba justo por debajo de sus pechos, con un generoso escote dejando entrever unos jugosos, firmes y apetecibles melones, a poco mas y se le salen, unos pequeñisimos y ceñidos shorts de mezclilla dejando ver la tira de su tanga negro. Encima de este traía un pequeño delantal blanco. LLevaba unos zapatos altísimos de tacón rosas, a juego con la polera. Su hermoso cabello castaño lo llevaba recogido en una colita de caballo con algunos mechones sueltos formando unas graciosas ondas. Iba maquillada sutilmente, pero de una forma que resaltaba su belleza natural. Joder...me estaba volviendo un marica, necesitaba coger ya..

No aparté mis ojos de su jugoso trasero mientras ella se paseaba por el local con la cafetera en la mano. Sus nalgas firmes subían y bajaban con cada paso que daba y sentí que mi soldadito se despertaba para entrar en batalla. Por fin se aproximó a mi con mi bebida.

-Cuidado no se queme, guapo. El café está muy caliente.

-Yo sí que estoy caliente. - susurré en vos alta. Me miró con una mescla de odio y deseo y se inclinó sobre la mesa, juntando esos jugosos melones que pedían un visita de mi verga.

-Salgo a las 9, compadre. Espérame en la puerta de los aseos.

Mi soldadito paso a ser capitan general, sabia que ninguna gallinita se me resisitia y eso me hasia sentirme todavia mas macho, mi bulto y mi palmito nunca me fallaban, pero ...en el fondo una tristesa encogio mi corason, tenia la esperansa de que alguna vez una zorrita me lo pusiera difisil, esa seria la mujer que me zafaria, la que se mereseria tener a mis hijos...pero que carajo...algun dia me enfrentaria a ese reto...el difisil reto de que una mujer no me jincara en le mismo dia de conoserme, la que aguantara mas de una semana sin que me dejara fajarla..seria la señora Cullen

La estuve viendo trabajar mientras degustaba mi café. Era muy efisiente hasiendo su trabajo, sonreía a los clientes y los tenía babeando por sus fueron las 9, me dirigí a los aseos a esperarla. Unos segundos después de mí, ella llegó. Se veía mas apetecible incluso que antes, si es que era empujó dentro y como una loba se lanzó a devorar mis labios. Yo se lo devolví gustoso. Besaba, mordia, lamia, succionaba...todo al mismo tiempo. Yo estaba que a poco atravesaba el jean con mi vara de hierro.

Todo iba perfecto, nos estabamos poniendo como animales en celo...cuando de repente...ágarró mi excitación. Estaba que me moría. Empezó a masajearla por encima de mi pantalón. Hasta que apretó mucho la mano casi arrancándome la polla.

-Ey para, me estas haciendo daño. ¡Te volviste loca!

-Lo siento guapo, pero estoy hasta la madre de pendejos calenturientos como tu que sólo me miran los pechos imaginando su polla entre ellos.

Con eso me soltó mis adoloridas partes nobles y se largó de allí dejándome semiinconsciente de dolor..

Pero que carajo acababa de haser esa hija de la chingada? Me pasé la mano por mi dolorida entrepierna intentando calmar el dolor. Pero lo que más me dolía era el orgullo. Salí corriendo del aseo y vi como se subía a una vieja camioneta rojisa.

-Está bien pendeja, tarde o temprano tendrás que reponer tu combustible. - pensé para mi mismo mientras masajeaba ligeramente mi huevada, sintiéndome el macho alfa que realmente era en este pueblo de mala onda.

Puta wei, vas a saber quien es el king Edward Cullen, vas a implorar que mame tu rajita, lloraras por que te faje, perra..Me fui al bar de Moe ha drinkar una birra y de paso mirar si alguna de mis perritas estaba dispuesta a hacerme una buena mamada para aliviar mi escocedura. Segun aparque mi Volvo, vi a Jessica y a Tania dirigirme una mirada golosa, carajo, soy un pelotudo, hoy toca oferta 2x1, que te follen Bella Swan...ojala te pudiera follar yo Bella Swan ¿pero que carajo estaba pensando?Me acerqué a ellas con andares felinos.

-Hola hermosuras. Les dije melosamente.

-Hola Eddie, lindo. ¿Como te va? Gruñí, odiaba que me llamasen Eddie. Se asercaron a mi contoneando sus caderas, mirandome lujuriosamente.

-Vamonos a algun sitio, nesesito follaros

Sin mas preambulos, los 3 nos subimos a mi volvo y manejé hasta un descampado.

Una vez llegamos, los 3 nos pasamos al asiento trasero y empesamos a fajarnos como si la vida nos fuese en ello. Acabé cogiéndome a las dos bien rico, me hicieron 4 mamadas alucinantes y las hice venir tantas veses que perdí la cuenta. Después de eso, regresamos al bar y pude dar cuenta de mi ansiada cerveza, mucho mas relajado de lo que me fui. Pero sin quitarme del todo esa amargura por el rechaso de la zorrita de los melones jugosos..

Con la delisiosa cebada acampada orita en mi cabeza, comencé a plantearme la idea de que quizás había tenido un flechazo con la zorrita del café. Yo jamás soy rechasado, y si eso llega a pasar, la pendeja que se atreve a hasérmelo pasa a ser invisible para mi. Pero esta ves eso no estaba , mi verga también lloraba por cogerla un día de estos. Nesesitaba una plática con mi compadre Jasper. Y después, volvería a aquellos aseos clamando la venganza de mi polla.

Me acoste con la polla satisfecha pero mi vida empesaba a ser una mierda, mas ¿como? yo el puto rey de la follada era el puto mendigo de la gran chingada.

Jasper, era mi compadre y amigo, le llame...

-Ey brother, te nesesito

-Carajo Ed, que paso? como no estas fajando a estas horas, estas enfermo mi wei?

-Si, compadre, aunque me fajé a dos mi manguera no se desinfla...

-Eso suena suena serio, Ed. Como fue eso?

-Ay Jazz, esque hay una hermosura que no se me sale de la cabesa.

-¿Hermosura? ¿Que le pasó a mi Ed calenturiento? Suena serio, chico. Esa chava te toco hondo.

-Ya quisiera yo tocarle hondo. No se que me pasa Jazz, estabamos a punto de follar en los aseos de la cafeteria y ella me rechazó, me agarró mis bolas y me soltó que estaba hasta la madre de chavos calenturientos. Normalmente, cuando una chica me rechaza, en las contadas ocasiones que eso ha susedido, yo paso de ella sin mas, y a otra cosa mariposa, será por coños. Pero esta chamaquita es diferente, creo que estoy bien pelotudo con ella.-

-Ay Edward, se ve una situasión complicada. Pero al mismo tiempo se ve la onda que hay entre ustedes.

-No se que chingados dices, Jazz. Dime que diablos debo haser.

Me propuso montar una party en su casa. Sus fiestas siempre estaban bien chidas, y todas las chavas de Forks venderían a su madre por acudir. Así que invitando a Bella, dándole alcohol y algo de baile, por fin conseguiría catar su ansiada raja. .Pero quien la invitaba? moria por haserlo, pero yo no era picha-brava-Edward por nada, y ahi mi compadre me desmostro porque eramos brothers en sangre.

-Mi wei, este reto me pone duro, dijo Jasper, ahora me resarsire de tus putas bromas cuando lloraba por fajarme a mi Alice, todo cabron tiene su cencerro...

Alice es amiga de tu Bella.

-Carajo! melenudo, cabron y pendejo, te voy a partir la madre,¿Alice la conoce?

-Asi es, Ed. Mi Alice y Bella son íntimas. Seguro que ella se muere por invitarla en cuanto le platiquemos sobre la party.

-Grandioso Jazz. Cuando le cuentes a Alice me telefoneas y me platicas como fue.

-Ok, Ed. Bye.

-Bye,

Un poco más animado por las espectativas futuras, me tomé otra delisiosa cerveza y me fui a la cama ya que mañana me tocaba desnudé, me cepillé los dientes y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los sueños húmedos hisieron que a la mañana siguiente me levantara con una dolorosa erección, y porque no desirlo, a lo largo del día, cada vez que me recreaba en ese sueño tan hot con mi Bella. Oh.. mi linda estaba amariconando a cada segundo de este maldito día. Esperé con ansias la llamada de mi compadre Jazz.

Casi al atardeser, mi celular vibró:

-La wicha de tu madre, Jazz. Si tardas más en llamar me cago en mis calsones. Orita me cuentas, pinche guevo.

-Hey Ed! Relaja la raja, compadre! Traigo estupendas noticias! Tu chava ya está invitada a la fiesta. Pero hay algo que quisás deberáis saber...

-Que? Dispara, camote!

-Tu Bella no bebe ,

carajo!, pensé abatido. Ahora si que no sabía como haser para que cayera en mis brazos esa Ed, piensa...no lo haces muy a menudo pero la chava lo merece...mi perturbado y sucio cerebro me decia "solo es otra concha mas" ...pero mi corasonsito me decia que habia algo mas... Tenia dos dias hasta la fiesta para planear mi ataque. Si iba en plan machito llamaba a las guarras de Jessica y Tania y a rebozarselas por los morros...si Ed, pero ella no te quiso jincar por ser un mujeriego calentorro ...Por una vez en mi pinche vida, iba a intentar ser un caballero, podia ir esta noche a la cafeteria e intentar ser educado y no mirarla primero las tetas y su delicioso culito, tomarme un cafe sin mas, decirla que estaba preciosa y encima dejarla propina ...caracoles, si pensaba eso estaba bien jodidoPero el destino se empeño en adelantar acontecimientos.

Me quedaba una hora para salir del trabajo cuando vi adentrarse en la gasolinera ...una vieja chevy roja...carajo sera...?Sii, efectivamente, ahi estaba mi castaña. Estasionó su chevy en el surtidor de gasolina. Me aserqué a ella puesto que mis compañeros estaban ocupados.

-Buenos dias.

-Buenos...¡tú! ¿Que haces aquí? Demonios, se veía aun mas linda enojada.

-Trabajo aquí. Respondí con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¿Oh, en serio? Te imaginaba en cualquier otro puesto de trabajo.

-Bueno, tengo que costearme la universidad de medicina, y nesesitaba cualquier cosa, asi que...esto es lo que hay.

-Ahh...ok.

-¿Quieres que te llene?

-¡Como! ¡Eres mas pervertido de lo que pensaba!Tuve que utilisar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tirarme al suelo de la risa.

-Me referia a tu depó decir... al de tu carro.

-Oh...claro. Esto...si, lleno, porfavor. Enrojeció hasta límites insospechados. Parecía una cereza. Cereza y plátano. Mmmmmm. ¡Basta Edward, consestrasion o meterás la manguera por el agujero que no es!Sentía sus ojos clavados en mi mientras yo sujetaba la manguera y llenaba su auto de combustible. Ninguna chava se resistía a esta pose, sobre todo hoy, que llevaba puesta mi camiseta interior blanca, engrasada, dejando a la vista mis biseps bronseados.

-Hey, me llamo Bella. - dijo con una vos calmada. Me di la vuelta y la miré intentando pareser desinteresado.

-Yo soy Cullen. Edward Cullen, chava.

-Te conosco. Alice me ha contado cosas de ti... las chamaquitas disen que eres un lindo casanova.

-Así es, Bella - terminé de llenar el auto y guardé la manguera. - Son 20 dolares, por favor.

El rose de su mano entregándome la pasta casi hase que tenga una ereccion alli mismo. Diablos, esta chava es puro sexo. Se montó en su coche y antes de que arrancará le indiqué que bajara su ventanilla para despedirme.

-Nos vemos esta noche en casa de Jazz, no es así?

- Si, dijo en un sensual susurro que a mi me sono cual invitacion a repente levanto su cara, un rubor cubria sus mejillas rosagantes..

-Edward...queria pedirte perdon por lo del otro dia en los aseos...Diablos!

-Yo...¿te hise daño? dijo avergonsada. Cullen ataca, esta es tu oportunidad, adelanta trabajo para esta noche

.-Oh. no, no te preocupes..a cualquier otra chava la hubiera part...apartado bien cabreado, pero tu con esas preciosas manos, tan pequeñas, tan suaves, tan delicadas, nunca me podrias hacer daño...solo putas y deliciosas pajas pensé... eres tan femenina Bella...y tan bonita con esos precioso ojos marrones color chocolate liquido...esas tetas pimpantes y duras como rocas, penso mi susconsiente y de pronto dije:

-Te gustaria que pasara esta noche por tu casa a recogerte? no es una buena idea que una mujer conduzca de noche por este pueblo sola.

-Puedo haserlo sola, ¿sabes? Pero esta bien, agradezco el gesto. A las 9 te espero en mi casa, esta es la dirección. Me dijo anotando lo que supongo que sería la dirección de su casa. Me tendió la nota cuando termino.

-Gracias, pues entonses a las 9 paso a recogerte. Hasta luego, hermosa.

-Bye, guapo. Con eso, arrancó su chevy y se fue.

¡Ohhh, putisima madree! ¡Había conseguido quedar con mi castaña! ¡Y me pidió disculpas por el incidente en los aseos! Muy amable por su parte, mi polla me dio la razóí a mi trabajo, si no me pondría a hiperventilar como un puberto virgen e inesperto, y yo distaba mucho de eso. Cuando hube terminado mi jornada, me despedí de mis compañeros y me dirigí a mi casa. Me tenía que preparar para mi gran cita. .

Me duche y ¿por qué no desirlo? también le di guerra a mi soldadito. Debía estar en plenas facultades sexuales, y posiblemente con la sobre exsitasión, tendría un gatillaso. Me vestí de manera impecable, tal y como gustaba a las chavas; vaqueros marca paquete, camisa blanca arremangada y entreabierto y mis sapatillas de deporte favoritas.

-¡Puta madre! - le dije a mi reflejo en el espejo antes de irme. Estaba sensasional.

Conduje hasta la casa de Bella. Pero, ¡oh por todos los carajos! Es la hija del jefe de polisia! Ese viejo pendejo de Charlie conose todas mis andadurías, y también me ha pillado fajando a las chavas en el bosque. Maldisión, será mejor que no me vea aquí aparcado. Bella, pendeja sal ya!Me baje del carro y la espere apoyado contra el capo de mi flamante Volvo, puta madre...ya me imaginaba como se iba a quedar cuando me viera asi, irresistible, guapo, puritito macho, marcando bulto...se le iban a caer las la vi salir, al que se le cayo la mandibula fue ami. Carajo, hija de la gran chingada, pantalones de cuero negro ajustados y una blusa blanca ceñida con una goma debajo de sus ... tetas .. .no ... bombas .. .no...melones...

Cullen paraces una mariquita virgen, pense. Me acerque a su encuentro contoneando mi culo y marcando bulto, la sonrei con esa sonrisa destroza virgos tan mia...y me miro y se relamio los labios...

-Hola hermoso. Estas realmente guapo.

-Hola lindura, tu estas divina tambien. Me aserqué y le dí un beso en la comisura de sus jugosos y apetitosos labios, resaltados por un brilante gloss. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a subirse.

-Que caballeroso, grasias. Agarrando mi mano, se subió a mi auto. Cerré su puerta y fui a mi lado del viaje fue ameno, estuvimos hablando de trivialiades y sobre cómo sería la fiesta de Jazz. Alice la organizó, asi que como poco, sería llegamos, estacioné el auto y ayudé a Bella a nos asercamos a la ía mucho gente, pero eso no impidió que todas las miradas se sentrasen en nosotros. Sobre todo las de las zorras de Jessica y Tanya, envidiosas ellas de mis nuevas conquistas. Aún así sabía que pronto tendrían que ir al lavabo a ventilar sus ya mojadisimas bragas.

-¿Te apetese chupar algo? - le pregunté cuando llegamos al dispensario de bebidas.

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh, vaya, lo siento. Quería desir si te apetece beber algo.

Bella se mordió el labio mientras miraba mi entrepierna con deseo.

-Quisás algo de leche caliente, por favor.

¡Chingada y putisima madre! Mi presencia de animo temblo, mi polla palpito y mi corasonsito se salto dos latidos..Cullen cada ves pareses mas nenesita me dije...la sonrei pa destrozarla las bragas y... EUREKA... me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y dijo:- la leche podria ser agitada? me gusta con espuma y sabor a canela...como tus labios...La puta que la pario...los botones de mi bragueta iban a salir disparados como una rafaga de metralleta si me decia algo asi otra vez..recuerda que eres un Cullen, acerque felinamente a ella y rosandola con mi dedo indice sus jugosos labios, los bese suavemnte y le dije

-UMMMM canela y fresa...estoy desenado de juntar esos dos sabores... jajjajaaja lo consegui, sus pezones se pusieron de punta

-¿A qué esperamos, entonses? Me dijo con una mirada mas demora, agarré su mano y nos dirigí hacia la parte de arriba de la casa, buscando una habitasión que estuviera libre.

Abrí la primera puerta que encontré y nos metí dentro. Echando un ligero vistaso, vi que era la habitación de Jazz. Lo siento compadre, pero mi plátano esta que muerde, tiene hambre y quiere su fresa. Cerré la puerta de una patada y ataqué salvajemente sus labios. Ella se me enroscó como una boa constrictor lo haría con su presa. Sus brazos agarraron mi cuello y enrolló una de sus largas y sensuales piernas en mi cadera, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rosasen por encima de la ropa. Ambos soltamos un fuerte gemido..Nos despojamos de nuestra ropa, y examiné su cuerpo desnudo; era una diosa. Enseguida mis dedos volaron hasta su ardiente centro, y ella se retorsió como un pequeño gusano. Gemía y aquello me volvió más loco si cabe.

-Oh, Edward, eso es, mi mejillón es solo para ti. Devórame.

Sus palabras fueron órdenes para mi. Uhmmm ansiada fresita, que rica sabía la chava. Pero no aguanté mucho más y enseguida la monté.

-Bella, esta fresa nesesita nata ,

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii monta tu nata en mi fresa y en mi palpitante cereza..

Carajo...¿que demonios era su cereza? Me habia fajado todas las chvas de Forks y la mitad mas una de Port Angeles y ninguna me habia hablado de su cereza...piensa Cullen piensa...Entonces le dije

-Y donde tiene escondidita su cereza mi linda chamaquita? mientras la mordia tiernamente sus pezones...mas que nada por si andaban por alli las cerezas...

-Ed..ed..warddd no bromees que me estoy viniendo muy fuerteeeee y mi cereza va a explotar ...tocala..tocalaaaaaaa¡

¿Que carajos era la cereza y donde putas estaba? Pinche boluda, me podría dar mas , seguí a lo mio, al margen de cerezas escondidas por el cuerpo de mi diosa. Seguí lamiendo sus duros pezones que estaban como rocas. Introduje dos dedos en su caliente y estrecho coño, bombeando con fuerza y a un ritmo rápido y constante. A lo mejor la cereza estaba ahi..

-Ohhhhh siii Edwarrrrrrrrddddddddddd, mas fuerte si, asi tocame la cerezaaaa, mas fuerte, la cereeeezaaaaaaaaaa! Y con eso se vino, gritando la recuperó un poco el aliento, me agarró de los pantalones y me los jaló de un tirón junto con mis boxer. Agarró mi mas que sobreexcitado miembro y se lo introdujo de golpe en la boca. No se como no se ahogó, mi verga bien le podía llegar al esófago..Sentía que los ojos me daban vueltas en las cuencas, ese plaser era mucho mejor que en mis sueños.

-Bella... oh Bella! Estoy a punto de desparramarme...

-Si bebé, lo se... te dije que me apeteseía beber algo de leche.

Y con esa frase no aguanté más y le entregué mi esperma, no vaciló a la hora de tragar. Paresía que había nasido para ello.

Estaba agotado, pero yo era Edward Cullen, y mi verga seguía dura y deseosa de Bella, así que la agarré por la sintura y contra la pared le hise el amor como el casanova que ella pensaba que era. Un plaser como nunca habia sentido me recorrio de arriba hasia abajo, tenia un pequeño coño, humedo y apretado, tan apretado que me estaba congestionando era como si hubieran atado alrededor de mi polla un hilo como para haser un redondo al horno, si eso era, su coño era un horno caliente y acogedor preparado para cocinar mi cock, joder Cullen eres un poeta...

Sacudiendo de mi cabesa esas pendejadas, me concentré en lo que estaba hasiendo y en mi diosa. Sus piernas estaban fuertemente enroscadas en mi cadera, parecía un koala. Agarré una de sus piernas y la coloqué en mi hombro, dandole justamente en su punto G. Se volvió loca.

-¡Ohhh joder Edwarddd. Siii, justo ahiii bebé. Dame fuerte. Quiero mas. Lo quiero todo, bebé. Atraviesameee siiiiii!

-Si hermosa, te lo voy a dar todo, no vas a poder caminar en semanas Bella, lo juroo. Vas a tener mi polla metida en tu deliciosa concha por toda la unas potentes embestidas mas y los dos nos vinimos al mismo tiempo gritando el nombre del otro. Nos devoramos los labios para acallar un poco los gritos y gemidos de plaser. Cuando bajamos de nuestro potente orgasmo, agarré la pierna que tenía apoyada en mi hombro y la enrosqué en mi cadera junto con la otra. Me salí de ella y nos dirigí hasia la cama..

Mi mente tardó en recobrar la consiensia. Era la primera vez que me tumbaba en una cama con una chava después de practicar el sexo, y la verdad, se sentía muy rico. Acarisié su melena castaña mientras observaba como respiraba a mi lado. Estaba re linda, con sus mejillas encendidas y un brillo en la cara propio del mejor orgasmo.

Oh sí, Edward Cullen volvía a estar en la liga de campeones.

-Edward, quisás deberíamos ser novios. - me dijo. No me costó ni un segundo en darle una respuesta desde lo más hondo de mi corasón.

-Estoy de acuerdito, Bella. Sería un honor ser tu novio y machacar las cabesas de todo aquel que intente tocarte, mi amor.

- ¿Asi que me protegeras siempre de los weis calenturosos que se me vienen a rondar a la cafeteria?

- Bella, tu ahora eres mi vida, he tardado mucho tiempo en encontrarte,pues no he conocido nunca un deposito donde encaje tan bien mi manguera, la dije dandola un tierno pellisco en su pesonsito miro con ternura y me dijo

-Te quiero Edward Cullen, y se que vas a cuidar de que mi deposito siempre este bien lleno. Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, y volvio la esitacion a adueñarse de nuestras partes todavia con mas fuerza que mujer era una mina de lujuria y pasión y habia dado con el hombre perfecto, o sea yo. Algo me desia en mi cabeza, bueno en ambas cabezas, que habia encontrado a la mujer que iba a volverme loco de deseo y amor. Pero lo mas importante es que algo me desia en mi corasonsito que habia encontrado a la madre de mis abrace mas fuerte, la bese, la faje con mas fuerza todavia y cuando tuvimos nuestro segundo bestial orgasmo, la dije- Isabella Swan ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?Me miro con ardor, apreto sus musculos vaginales contra mi polla y dijo

- Nunca te soltare Edward Cullen.

-¿Y eso que significa? la dije mirandola con mi sonrisa destroyer

-Si quiero, amor, y nos besamos acariciandonos

**FIN**


End file.
